


Happy Birthday

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Bad Puns, Birthday, Birthday Sex, M/M, Magnus is smitten, Magnus' birthday, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, freedorm, funny alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus gets a surprise from Alec.





	Happy Birthday

Magnus had just returned for the day. It wasn't late but he was still disappointed that Alec wasn't home yet. He'd just poured himself a martini when a gentle rap came from the door.   
He took a gulp of his drink, set it down and walked to the door hoping beyond hope it wasn't an emergency because he'd already had a trying day with one client in particular. 

Magnus looked through his peep hole to see the love of his life, his Shadowhunter standing outside in the hall. He was looking down with a smile on his face and Magnus melted, he pulled his eye away from the peep hole and opened the door.  
"Did you forget your K-" Magnus stopped when he saw what Alec was holding.  
"-Alexander?"   
Alec was holding a cardboard party plate. It was brightly decorated with colourful balloons, on top of it was a large cupcake in a rainbow striped case. It was beautifully frosted in a bright white swirl that was adorned with a dash of multi coloured sprinkles; and right on top was a glittering yellow birthday candle.  
"Happy Birthday!" Alec said enthusiastically as he brushed past Magnus and walked inside.  
"It's not my birthday..." Magnus smiled, he was confused.  
"You told me you didn't know when your birthday was. You didn't remember but you thought December... so... happy birthday!"   
Magnus smiled and shook his head, today was December first. He couldn't take his eyes off the cupcake.   
"Alexander, I don't know what to say... except, how did you remember that information, I told you that six months ago?"  
Alec set the birthday plate on the counter and put his hand on Magnus' shoulder.   
"I couldn't never forget anything you told me." He ran his hand down and took Magnus' hand "especially something as important as your birthday... or lack there of."  
Magnus smiled again and squeezed Alec's hand. He was so in love with this Shadowhunter. He was gone. Head over heels.   
"I love it. Thank you, Alexander. It means more than you'll ever know."  
Alec smiled then and leaned in for a kiss which Magnus gladly gave.  
"Mmm." Alec said against his lips "you better blow your candle out and make a wish."   
Magnus pulled back and walked closer to his birthday cupcake. The little candle had began dripping down and Magnus flicked his wrist spilling blue magic out from his fingertips.  
"What are you doing?" Alec asked curiously and Magnus picked up the plate and carried it to his study where he placed it on a shelf beside his desk.   
"I've spelled it to last forever. It will never burn out of turn to mould."  
"But you didn't make your wish." Alec added.  
Magnus went back to Alec and enveloped him in his arms.  
"I don't need a wish. It's already come true." He shrugged as he tightened his arms around Alec.  
"I love you too." Alec said quietly and he pressed his forehead to Magnus'.  
They stayed like that for a moment just holding each other, kissing gently and being quiet.   
Alec pressed a kiss to his neck, then his jaw and then to his ear and Magnus shivered as Alec's breath tickled his ear.  
"Maybe I could blow out your other birthday candle?"   
"I can't work out if I'm more turned on about that or by you making a birthday related sex pun."   
"Oh really?" Alec smirked as Magnus began pushing him backwards towards their bedroom.  
"Really." Magnus nodded as he unbuttoned the first few buttons on Alec's shirt.  
"So are you unwrapping your birthday present?" Alec smirked wider   
Magnus kissed him quickly but deeply as they continued backwards.  
"I've never wanted to unwrap anything more!" Magnus grinned as Alec hit the bedroom door.   
"Lets see your birthday suit then." Alec said as he yanked the hem of Magnus' red shirt.   
Magnus laughed hard as he tried to kiss Alec again.   
"Stop. Alexander." He laughed loudly clutching Alec's jaw  
"I'm all out of Birthday puns now so I'll stop." Alec grinned and Magnus wiped his eyes before he got back to the serious job of kissing his boyfriend.   
Alec fumbled for the handle behind his back and slid the bedroom door open so Magnus could push them inside.  
"Mmm... wait." Alec said as he pulled back slightly.  
Magnus raised his eyebrow.  
"Let me pull your party popper! Okay. Now I'm really done."   
Magnus pushed Alec hard and they tumbled gracefully onto the bed laughing hard.


End file.
